Rinoa's Dream Date
by Isilwen of Lorien
Summary: Rinoa confinses Squall to take her out, but what will happen!
1. Chapter 1

Rinoa walked up to Squall's dormitory in Balamb Gardens. She had enough of waiting for Squall to invite her on a date so she was taking matters into her own hands. A normal person might be nervous. This was a massive step in there relationship. But this was Rinoa she didn't let little things like emotions get in her way she did what she had to do. No matter what. She checked her reflection in her compact mirror. "Perfect" she though smiling.  
Rinoa was wearing some black jeans with a blue top for a change. After all change was good in small doses!  
And so Rinoa knocked on Squall's door smiling. She knew she looked good, Irvine had followed her all the way down the corridor trying to flirt with her, instead of the normal three quarters, before he gave up trying!  
Squall opened the door and looked slightly surprised to see Rinoa. He quickly covered his surprise with his usual bored look. "Why is she here?" Squall thought  
"Hi Squall!" Said Rinoa. "Can I come in?" She asked sweetly walking into his dormitory and sitting on Squall's couch. Squall just watched her and didn't say anything. He closed the door and went and sat beside her.  
"What are you doing Friday night?" Asked Rinoa.  
"Whatever" said Squall meaning he didn't know yet. "Why is she asking me this?" He thought.  
"Wrong!" Said Rinoa happily. "Your taking me out to a nice expensive restaurant!" She said Smiling. "And your going to buy me flowers!!!!!"  
"Look Rinoa.." Said Squall before getting interrupted by an angry Rinoa.  
"Are you saying you don't want to go out with me!!!" She said standing up.  
"No, it's just that..." Said Squall before getting interrupted again.  
"That's ok then!" Said Rinoa happy again. "See you Friday!" She said walking happily out of the dorm.  
"It's just that i can't afford it" Squall said to himself after she left. "And now she's going to expect it!" Thought Squall. "I hate to do this but i have no choice!" He thought picking up the phone and dialling his fathers number.  
  
Rinoa was happily getting ready for her date Friday night when she heard a knock on the door. "that must be Squall!" She thought quickly putting on her shoes and running down the stairs. She was wearing her ball room outfit. She opened her door and was disappointed.  
"Selphie!" She said surprised trying to hide her disappointed. "What are you doing here?"  
"I've come to see you silly!" Said Selphie happily as she walked into Rinoa house.  
"Well I'm going on a date!" Said Rinoa.  
"That's not fair!!!!" Shouted Selphie storming out of Rinoa's house slamming the door. Rinoa shrugged. She didn't really care about Selphie's definition of fairness. Rinoa sat down on the sofa and Angelo came to join her.  
"Good dog" Said Rinoa and Angelo wagged his tail. Just then there was a knock on the door. "That'd better be Squall" Rinoa said to Angelo as she went to answer her door.  
Rinoa opened the door and saw Squall. He whole face lit up in an smile. "SQUALL!!" She said and kissed him on the cheek. Squall just looked embarrassed and held out a bunch of red roses to Rinoa.  
"You got me roses!" Rinoa said happily. "So he isn't as socially retarded as he acts!" She though to herself. "In fact he's just proven that he is better than most guys when it comes to dates!"  
"Are you ready?" Squall asked. At that moment Squall reminded Rinoa of a sweet little kid!  
"OF course!" She said grabbing her bag and walking out of her house only to stop dead  
"YOU GOT A LIMO!!!!!" She shouted!  
"it's actually Laguna's" Squall said embarrassed at all the attention Rinoa had drawn to him, the neighbours were all looking out of there windows at this point! But Rinoa didn't even hear him, she was already getting into the limo. Squall just sighed and headed to join her.  
  
Meanwhile at Balamb gardens. A cry of horror filled the cafeteria.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'D RATHER EAT HOTDOGS!" Screamed Selphie.  
"Selphie calm down" Said Zell. "Everyone's looking at you!"  
"EATING HOTDOGS IS NOT AN ACCEPTABLE REASON NOT TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME!" Selphie screamed ignoring Zell.  
"Look Selphie, I like you and all but i don't like you that way." Zell tried to explain.  
"FINE BE LIKE THAT!" Selphie screamed storming out of the cafeteria. Zell shrugged and continued eating his hotdog.  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
What will happen on Rinoa's date. And will Selphie manage to get someone to go out with her? Find out when i post the next chapter 


	2. Chapter 2: In the restaurant

Irvine Kinneas was in his room studying for an important test when Selphie came running into his room. "You could have knocked" grumbled Irvine as he turned around to see who had walked into his room. Seeing Selphie his entire attitude change. "But that of course doesn't count for gorgeous women like you." He said smiling flirtatiously at Selphie. "You think I'm pretty?" asked Selphie happily, she wasn't used to people finding her pretty in fact she once over heard someone call her hair hideous! "Well, yeah." Said Irvine who thought that all girls were pretty simply by being a girl! "Then will you take me out on a date? Please!!!" Selphie asked. Irvine was surprised, he was usually the one begging people to go out with him not the other way round! Irvine glanced at the work he was studying. "Oh well, I'll do it tomorrow" he thought. "Well ok!" Said Irvine "YAY!!!!" Said Selphie doing a happy dance around Irvine's room. Irvine just smiled and watched.  
  
"Let me take you to your seats" said the waiter to Rinoa and Squall shortly after they had entered the restaurant. "Thank you" said Rinoa, as she looked around the place and smiled at what she saw. "This is beautiful!" Said Rinoa after the waiter had left. "Whatever" said Squall, who was embarrassed by all the attention Rinoa was giving him. The waiter came back with the menus and they both choose what they would like to eat, they were just ordering when Selphie came through the door with Irvine close behind her. "WAIT!!!" screamed Selphie running across the restaurant grabbing an empty chair and sitting at Rinoa and Squall's table. "We're eating here too!" She said. All the commotion had caused some other diners to look up and glare disapprovingly at Selphie. "Well you can't!" Said Rinoa annoyed. "Squall and I are on a date together!"  
"I Know!" said Selphie. "But now it's going to be even better because Irvine and I are with you too!"  
"Don't you mean worse?" thought Squall.  
"Look Selphie, why don't we just sit somewhere else?" Said Irvine who was starting to have second thoughts at taking Selphie out.  
"I'm afraid there's no other table." said the waiter, who seemed to be amused by the whole scene that Selphie was causing.  
"See! We HAVE to sit here!" Said Selphie as she and Irvine sat down. Rinoa glared at her but didn't say anything.  
"She'll pay for this" Rinoa though to herself.  
"Maybe this is better" Thought Squall. "Now Rinoa won't expect me to talk as much. But if that's a good thing why do I feel so disappointed?"  
  
After everyone had ordered there food, Selphie "entertained" everyone by telling stories about things Mr Bear had done. Rinoa sat next to Squall sulking while both guys just looked bored.  
"But Mr Bear's favouritist holiday of all was the time when we went camping in the Trabia Mountains." Selphie continued completely unaware that no one was listening to her. "Of course we had to go in summer because there's snow up there most of the year, and it was still cold. But it was fun because I got pneumonia and had to go to hospital. And they gave me these little desserts in plastic containers which me and Mr Bear shared! And then" Selphie continued "we were given chocolates by all our friends. But wait that wasn't the bestest holiday. The bestest holiday was when we went fishing and fell in the lake and almost drowned.." Selphie's stories were interrupted, to the relieve of everyone else at the table, by the waiter bringing them food. "WHAT IS THIS!!!!!!!!" screamed Selphie as the waiter but down the spaghetti bolognaise she had ordered. "Spaghetti Bolognaise, like you ordered" Said the waiter who was really confused as there was nothing wrong with Selphie's meal "But spaghetti's usually blue.." Whined Selphie "No it's not!" Said Rinoa who was really annoyed with Selphie by this point "Do you even have a brain?" Selphie burst into tears. "My spaghetti's usually pink," she cried. "Didn't she just say it was blue?" though Squall "You just said it was blue!" Irvine said, really wishing he'd stayed at home. "No stupid!" Said Selphie. "Boys eat blue spaghetti, girls eat pink!" Irvine just looked at her as if she was insane. "Why don't you go home and have some your way then?" asked Rinoa seeing her chance to get rid of Selphie. "BECAUSE I'M ON A DATE!!" Yelled Selphie "Mr Waiter guy?" Irvine asked the waiter. "Yes?" said the waiter who just wanted to get away from the table. "And my names James Holden" "Ok Mr waiter guy" said Irvine because that's what he always called waiters, "Can you get my meal?" "I was just about to" said the waiter (Or James, or Mr Waiter guy, whatever!) Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine and Squall were halfway through there meals, which Selphie had finally decided was "safe" to eat because it looked sort of yellow and yellow is her favourite colour. Anyway, they were halfway through there meals when the doors to the restaurant swung open and a guy walked in. "ZELL!!!!!" screamed Selphie happily because she'd already forgotten about him upsetting her early that day.  
  
What is Zell doing in the restraint? Can Rinoa's date get any worse? Find out in part 3. (And just for the record this story will have around 4 or 5 chapters when complete and I'm not updating any others until It is!!!!) 


	3. A perfect ending

Authors note: About time I updated one of my stories, my plan is to update a story at least once a week, but can't make any promises. however lots of reviews might convince me to write more. Yes that was a hint!  
  
"Selphie" Said Zell. "will you forgive me? I'm sorry I wouldn't go out with you before, I didn't mean it, I was just annoyed, but I love you selphie and.."  
"HEY!" Irvine said half way through zell's confession of love for Selphie. "She's on a date with me!"  
"Oh she is? What are you rebound guy?" Said Zell, to his former friend.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Said Irvine. By this point half the restaurant was watching the fight.  
"you know perfectly well, selphie's only dating you because I said no" Said Zell, selphie was too busy eating her dinner to care.  
"If you said no, to such a pretty girl, then you obviously don't love her." Said Irvine.  
"like you do" Zell replied.  
"Can we go now?" Whispered Rinoa to Squall while Zell and Irvine argued. Squall looked at his "friends" as they argued.  
"Sure, if that's what you want." Said Squall getting up and heading to the door. Rinoa took a moment to recover from the shock. Squall had actually replied with a full sentence, not only that he had applied that he cared about what she wanred, Rinoa smiled, 'this date isn't so bad after all' she though as she followed Squall out the door.  
"You've got to buy me an ice cream!" Said Rinoa as she and Squall got into the limo.  
"look rinoa." said Squall before going silent.  
"Yes?" Rinoa replied  
"Well... I'm sorry." Said Squall,  
"For what?" Asked Rinoa.  
"Promise you won't laugth?" Asked Squall. Rinoa nodded. Was squall actually having a prober conversation with her? Yes, he was. not only that he stared it!  
"I tried to make this date perfect for you, I even got My farther to lend me his limo, only it's all ruined now" Said Squall sounding upset.  
"It's not ruined." Said Rinoa "As long as I'm with you, it's perfect".  
"Lets get that ice cream." Said Squall. Rinoa sighed, just when it looked like they were getting somewhere..  
  
Rinoa and Squall entered the ice cream place and Squall bough Rinoa and himself an ice cream.  
"Thankyou Squall", said Rinoa, smiling. He had remembered her favourite flavour of ice cream. 'so he does pay attention' she though.  
Squall just smiled back at rinoa, he was about to say something when he heard a voice from the other end of the ice cream place.  
"SQUALL! I knew you'd end up here" Called Laguna. Coming over to see his son.  
"Whatever" said Squall who really wasn't surprised to find out Laguna had been stalking him, Laguna could never mind his own business. And it didn't take a genius to work out they'd end up here, all couples went here for ice creams after there dates.  
"Aren't you going to ask how I knew?" Asked Laguna.  
"No." Said Squall. This didn't see, to effect Laguna at all.  
"And you must be Rinoa" he said. "Your even more beautiful than Squall made out you were." This surprised Rinoa.  
"Squall said I was beautiful?" She asked. Glancing at squall who looked like he wanted to die.  
"Well I asked him if you were beautiful and he said 'yes now can I borrow your car or not'" Said Laguna. Rinoa smiled 'squall thinks I'm beautiful? Wow! I wasn't even sure if he liked me" Rinoa and Laguna got into a long conversation about Squall, well he looked like he wanted to die the whole time, the moment Rinoa finished her ice cream, he got up.  
"You can have your car back tomorrow" he said leaving the ice cream place. Rinoa quickly said bye to laguna and followed Squall.  
  
They didn't say much in the car, and it wasn't long until they got back to Rinoa's house.  
"Want to come in?" Asked Rinoa. Squall was about to make some excuse to leave but Rinoa had already dragged him in and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Whatever" said Squall as there really wasn't anything left for him to say.  
Rinoa sat down on the sofa, and squall sat next to her.  
"Thankyou for a lovely date" said Rinoa "even though Selphie almost ruined it."  
"Your welcome" said Squall staring at Rinoa  
'she's so beautiful tonight if only... I wish I had the courage to kiss her'  
"Squall." Said Rinoa, "is something wrong?"  
"No" said Squall. Then he kissed Rinoa, and looked away embarrassed.  
"Oh Squall" Said Rinoa, kissing him. "I love you " Rinoa said leaned against squall, and they stayed like that in silence for awhile, just happy to finally be together probably. After all this time off not knowing, they had finally come to relise just how much they loved each other, and as they sat there falling asleep all they could think off was each other, just before they fell asleep Squall said 4 little words that meant everything,  
  
"I love you too"  
  
Rinoa fell asleep against Squall, happy to finally be with her soulmate, nothing could drive them apart now.  
  
Well that's the end of the story, yeah it was going to be longer, but it had to end there, or it would have been dragged out and ruined. Please review and tell me what you think. And I promise to work on my other stories!!! 


End file.
